It is well known to directly mount an automotive air conditioning compressor to an automobile engine. The normal mounting arrangement of this type of mounting mechanism comprises a plurality of mounting blocks which are formed on the housing of the compressor and a plurality of bolts of mount the compressor on the engine through holes in the mounting blocks.
Referring to FIG. 1, which illustrates the main portion of a conventional mounting mechanism, compressor 10 has mounting blocks 11 which are formed on the outer surface of the compressor housing. Each mounting block 11 includes hole 12, as shown in FIG. 3, which extends in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of compressor 10. A plurality of holes 20 are formed on the end portion of the engine 21 and are positioned to correspond to holes 12 of mounting blocks 11. To directly secure compressor 10 to engine 21, bolts 30 are inserted through spring washers 32, washers 31, and holes 12 and then screwed into threaded holes 20.
In such a mounting construction, compressor 10 and engine 21, both of which are formed of high strength material, are directly connected through a bolt-nut-like mechanism. Mechanical vibration, or more specifically, vibration in the axial direction of compressor 10 which is generated by compressor 10 during operation thereof, is transmitted from the compressor to the engine and then from the engine compartment to the passenger compartment of the automobile. As a result, the passenger compartment is subject to excess vibration and loud noise.